Parker Shaw
Parker, a character from the It Lives Beneath book, is a police officer and one of Your Character's love interests. He is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Parker has brown hair, hazel eyes and light skin. He wears a sandy brown shirt with three buttons with blue jeans in his casual wear. His police uniform is sandy brown in color with his name tag over a white shirt. Personality Parker is committed to helping people by upholding the law in Pine Springs, such as breaking up Imogen's party out of concern for the partygoers. He also rescues your life when you dive into the lake in a failed attempt to save Kyle's life. Although he is a rookie cop, he still thinks there is more to the "drowning accidents". Outside of his job, he acts awkward towards people he has feelings for, such as when he offers to drive you home from the police station. His confidence can grow, depending on your choices and if you choose to spend time with him (romantically or not). Chapters It Lives It Lives Beneath * Chapter 1: Dead in the Water * Chapter 2: Out of Your Depth * Chapter 3: On the Deep End * Chapter 4: In Hot Water * Chapter 5: Gone Fishing * Chapter 6: All Hands on Deck * Chapter 7: Hidden Depths * Chapter 8: The Floodgates * Chapter 9: Any Port in a Storm * Chapter 10: Still Waters * Chapter 11: Sinking Feeling * Chapter 12: Riptide * Chapter 13: Hell or High Water * Chapter 14: Under Pressure * Chapter 15: Sink or Swim (Determinant) * Chapter 17: Fishsticks (Determinant) Relationships Main Character He is one of your love interests. You first meet during Imogen's yacht party, when Parker breaks it up after listening to the concerns of parents. He also rescues you from drowning after the latter has failed to rescue Kyle. After checking up on you, he offers you a ride home, which you can accept. If you choose him in Chapter 7, as dance partner and flirt with him, he will blush and say that he never thought that you could be interested in him as he considers you to be out of his league. In Chapter 8, you can further your romance if you choose to make out with him and in Chapter 10, you can choose to become intimate. In Chapter 14, if his nerve score is high, he stays with your group and in a premium scene, may tell Your Character he loves him/her depending on if and how much you have romanced him in previous chapters. In Chapter 17, if you choose to spend the night with him, you have the option of ending the romance or telling him that you'll still be together despite going back to college. If his nerve score is low in Chapter 14, he leaves your group of friends after accidentally shooting and killing Chief Kelley. If Parker leaves but his nerve score is higher than one of your friends, he will live but he won't return. In that case, you reveal to your friends in Chapter 17, that he sent you a message, saying that he has to keep moving and won't return to Pine Springs. With the message he also told you not to contact him anymore. He misses you but finds it too painful to hear from you. He therefore is changing his phone number. While you are reading the message out loud, you wipe away a tear. Abraham Kelley Abraham Kelley was like a father to him. His own parents were not good to him, and as Parker tells you, he didn't know what to do with all the hurt, and so he took it out on others. If Abe hadn't stepped in, Parker believes he would've ended up in juvie or worse. Abe showed him he could have a better life, that he deserved a better life, and was the reason Parker became a cop. Parker tries to hold on to the hope that Abe is a good man, that he's not at fault and he's trying to contain a very complicated situation and keep everyone safe; however, his hope is lost when Abe pulls a gun on you in the tunnels. If his nerve score is low in Chapter 14, he leaves your group of friends after accidentally shooting and killing Chief Kelley. If his nerve score is the lowest of your group and your group fails the final nerve check, he returns and is killed in Chapter 15. If Parker has left the group but his nerve score is higher than one of your friends, he will live but he won't return. In that case he sends you a message that you are able to read to your friends in Chapter 17. The message tells you not to contact him. He is cleared by the FBI but says that he is not able to face the judgement of the other cops on the force. Other Looks Parker Shaw.jpg|Police Uniform Parker Shaw - Full.png|Full View Parker Casual.png|Casual Outfit Parker Suit.png|Suit Parker Suit Full View.png|Full View of suit Parkershirtlessandinswimtrunks.jpg|Shirtless & in swim trunks Parker Robe Disguise.png|Robe Parker Casual Outfit Full View.jpg|Full View of Casual Outfit Trivia * He shares the same forename as Parker from ''#LoveHacks, ''and the same forename as Shane Parker's surname from Platinum. * In Chapter 2, it is confirmed he is a love interest, when it is revealed you can flirt with him and subsequently get romance points with him. * In Chapter 4, it is revealed that he was an Eagle Scout. * In Chapter 10, he tells your friends that he can't whistle. * He shares the same last name as Coach Shaw from High School Story and Jason Shaw from Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance, Book 1. * In Chapter 17, if he's still alive and stays with the group, he becomes the new police chief. He mentions that he is the youngest person to become Chief of Police in the state of Oregon. * The name Parker is English in origin and means "park-keeper". ** The surname Shaw is of English and Scottish origin, which means "who lived by a copse, thicket" or "dweller by the wood". Category:Characters Category:'It Lives' Characters Category:'It Lives Beneath' Characters Category:Male Category:Law Enforcement Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Victims of Josephine Vance